Problem: I have a picture with dimensions $x$ and $y$ (in inches), such that $x$ and $y$ are both integers greater than one. I would like to place this picture in an elongated frame of dimensions $(2x + 3)$ and  $(y+2)$. If I measured the area of the frame to be $34$ square inches, what is the area of the picture in square inches? (Note that by "the area of the frame," we mean the shaded region shown below).  [asy]
size(5cm);
defaultpen(linewidth(0.7));
real eps=0.2;
filldraw((0,0)--(2,0)--(2,1)--(0,1)--cycle,gray);
filldraw((0,0)+(eps,eps)--(2,0)+(-eps,eps)--(2,1)+(-eps,-eps)--(0,1)+(eps,-eps)--cycle,white);
label("picture",(1,0.5));
label("frame",(1,1-eps/2));
[/asy]
Explanation: The area of the frame is equal to  \begin{align*}
(2x + 3) \cdot (y+2) - x \cdot y &= 2xy + 4x + 3y + 6 - xy \\
&= xy + 4x + 3y + 6 \\
&= 34.
\end{align*}To apply Simon's Favorite Factoring Trick, we add $6$ to both sides of the equation: $$xy + 4x + 3y + 12 = 40,$$so $$(x + 3)(y+4) = 40.$$Considering the factor pairs of 40, we see that the ordered pair $(x+3, y+4)$ must be among $$(1,40),(2,20),(4,10),(5,8),(8,5),(10,4),(20,2),(40,1).$$Solving for $x$ and $y$ for each pair of factors, we find that $(x,y)$ must be among the pairs $$(-2,36), (-1,16), (1,6), (2,4), (5,1), (7,0), (17,-2), (37,-3).$$Of these, only $(x,y) = (2,4)$ satisfy the condition that both $x$ and $y$ are greater than $1$. The area of the picture is thus $x \times y = \boxed{8}$ square inches.